Pretty Little Hate Machine
by Asher Monroe
Summary: Even with the world on the fast track to hell, Katherine manages to find a little fun in the form of a hot guy and a dangerous situation. But she can't run forever...from her problems or her quickly growing attraction to Alec. TVD/Dark Angel Crossover


**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW; Dark Angel belongs to Fox/James Cameron. Any original characters are my own.

**A/N**: This is a crossover of The Vampire Diaries and Dark Angel. I blame my friend Becky who put ideas into my head about how Katherine and Alec would get along. And well they're both pretty people so…there you have it. Spoilers for both shows, and I have taken liberties with dates. I suppose you could consider this an AU S2 of Dark Angel starting after _The Berrisford Agenda_ (with some canon episode things) with bits of TVD canon thrown in. I don't have much done, so let me know what you think!

**Summary**: Even with the world on the fast track to hell, Katherine manages to find a little fun in the form of a hot guy and a dangerous situation. However this time she might get more than she bargained for.

Chapter One: New Town, Same Girl

People thought Katherine Pierce was a callous bitch because she frequently said that she was only out for herself. They assumed that because she didn't care about _anyone_ that she was heartless; that she'd turned her switch off for so long that there was no way of ever getting it back on again. But they were wrong. _Dead wrong_. Sure at first you can shut out all emotions and happily go around killing and destroying, which she did. It was fun and it took her mind off of everything she'd lost once upon a time. Why should other people get to be content while she was nursing years and years of traumatic heartbreak over the loss of her entire family?

Before even meeting the Salvatore brothers she'd screwed people over. Set situations up so that they always benefitted her. Pearl, Anna, Emily; they were all just pawns in the grandeur scheme of keeping her alive and well. Mostly alive anyway. And when they outlived their usefulness she turned on them. Some part of her had cared and considered Pearl a friend, but not enough to shrivel and mummify in some tomb trying to save her. Not enough to risk being discovered trying to save Emily from being burned at the stake. She had _loved _Stefan as much as she could still love but it wasn't…enough. He was compelled so it wasn't real and since Damon's affections never moved her the way his brother's did, she bailed.

The point? The first hundred years or so you could focus on the destruction to shut out the pain. After that human emotions were just as real for a vampire as they were for any _mortal_.

There was no use playing the what if game so she didn't do that. Her life was a series of unfortunate events starting from the moment she was born. She had the face of someone else and it doomed her. Continued to doom her until she was finally caught by her big bad wolf—Klaus—and tortured for his amusement. As if killing her dear mother, father and sister weren't enough. Of course it wasn't, he was an Original asshole after all. Anyway she paid her penance in blood and now she was relatively free. He had biggest fishes to fry instead of worrying about how she'd betrayed him again.

Yet she wouldn't be completely _free _until he was stone cold dead. She could only hope that Damon or Stefan finally figured out a way to drive a giant stake through his blackened heart. In the meantime she was going to lay low and try to have a little fun.

Really, the whole pulse deal couldn't have come at a better time.

She was partying it up with some random college kids in Vegas when it happened. The United States literally broke down like some old car. Computers fizzled and fried; there was anarchy because some terrorists had detonated an electromagnetic bomb eighty miles in the air or something. It wiped out virtually every electronic device for thousands of smiles. Like Y2K on steroids. People began to panic and in weeks the entire US was like some poor third world country.

Trash in the streets and the once rich begging for hand outs; if she hadn't been around for the invention of indoor plumbing she would have been impressed by their techniques. But not much impressed Katherine anymore but she held out hope that could always change. So immediately after she stole all of the money her _friends_ had won and drifted for a few years until things got more stable. Called Stefan to see how he was doing in Virginia because that damned fool would always hold a special place in her heart. He _and Elena _were okay though.

Yeah she was still around…stupid doppelganger bitch.

Katherine couldn't feel anything for her besides hatred. Yes she was her descendent, her last tiny thread to the daughter she never even got to hold, but it wasn't the same. Elena was human and therefore she could have a family or a normal life someday. Katherine on the other hand could never get pregnant again, and the odds of finding a man worth her time were very slim. Elena was also a replacement in the lives of the Salvatores. Kat slotted out and Elena fit right in without all of the "drama". She was sweet and innocent and everyone wanted to take care of her.

Well Kat was alone so she had to take care of herself. After five hundred years of doing so it was pretty easy by now. She'd survived nearly being sacrificed; naturally she could flourish in a world where everyone else flapped in the wind.

Seattle, Washington was not any better than the other places she'd visited on her tour of the ruined States. But she was bored and she'd never been there before, not even when it was still a one horse kinda town. Besides Katherine could find a good time anywhere if she put her mind to it.

The posh neighborhoods were in much better shape than the ones she'd rolled through once arriving in town. After surveying a few of the townhouses that didn't have cracked paint or windows missing, she picked a lovely tudor style home with green grass and a cobblestone chimney. Parking out front, she climbed out of her stolen black Mini Cooper and strolled up the driveway, her long dark curls brushing against her elbows. She put on her best smile and knocked, glancing around slowly to get the lay of the land.

An elderly man opened the door wearing small lens reading glasses and a brown cardigan sweater. He clutched a book tightly to his chest, and sported a deep frown at being disturbed. "Can I help you?"

She smiled even wider. She loved old people—they were _so _easy. "I'm…taking a census of people in the neighborhood. Do you live alone?"

He nodded slowly. "I do. Have since my wife died three years ago."

She wet her lips. "What about your family? Any children?"

"All adults and living in Canada where the work is better." He explained. "Shouldn't you be writing this down?"

She giggled and stepped closer, feeling the magic that kept her out humming along her skin. "Actually I was hoping you'd invite me in, maybe even let me stay a while." Before he could laugh or shut the door in her face, she gazed deep into his blue eyes. Grabbed his attention and held it as her pupils dilated. "I'm your favorite niece, Katherine, remember? The one you've loved doting on since she was a little girl."

The old man blinked slowly. "Katherine…right my little kitty-cat. How have you been sweetheart?"

Jackpot! "Fine Uncle um, what's your name again?"

He laughed. "You know my name sweetie. It's Andrew." He stepped to the side. "Now come in and tell me all about how you have been doing."

There was a gentle snap as the barrier blocking her was broken with the invitation and she exhaled. Most of the time being a vampire was great, except for the times when it wasn't. Not being able to enter a resident without an invite just appeared plain stupid to her. Especially when she was able to compel an invite anyway—hardly seemed worth the effort of making provisions. But regrettably she didn't make the rules.

"Doing much better now, Uncle Andrew." She smirked and sashayed inside, loving the old world décor that hadn't been tarnished by the outside poverty. "Do you mind getting my bags out of the car? It's nothing too heavy."

"Of course not." He placed his book on the table by the threshold and hobbled outside towards her vehicle.

Grinning, she twirled around the living room and petted the old tabby cat lounging on the couch. This would do nicely for the time being, especially if her new Uncle was as loaded as he appeared to be. Sure she could compel the cash outta people but a little to get her into the door of places wouldn't hurt either. Maybe she would use some to get a Sector pass. If there was one thing she missed about life pre pulse it was being able to come and go as she pleased. _She _could still do that but traveling the city from one end to the other wasn't as clean cut as it used to be. To eliminate crime and other shit, the government had implemented Sector Police at certain checkpoints and anyone without the right clearance was not allowed past that point.

Well, unless they were sexy vampires that excelled in the art of mind control. Sometimes she made them see a pass and other times she convinced them she didn't even need one. Seeing their faces go slack before they agreed never got old because every person was different. She could still remember how Jenna had smiled in a daze before totally agreeing that her usual perfume was out of style.

Andrew ambled back inside with her stuff. "Here you go, sweetie. Take any of the rooms that you want. It's so good to see you. I can't remember the last time you came to visit."

"I know, seems like it's been forever doesn't it?" She looked at his pictures on the mantle. "I hope you don't mind that I plan to crash here for a while. See what trouble I can get into."

He tsked her lightly. "No I don't mind; just don't end up in jail."

Jail would be a piece of cake compared to a dirty old tomb. "Trust me I have no plans to go to jail. I just want to relax and…get a bite to eat."

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I have a guy who does my shopping for me." He explained. "He comes every Tuesday and Thursday. Sometimes he manages to even find fruit." Sighing, he shuffled over to the sofa and sat down. "Remember when you could get vegetables and fruit as easily as anything? Now you're lucky to get some type of meat two weeks in a row."

Katherine arched a brow. "Don't worry Uncle Andrew, that won't be a problem now that I am here. I know a special trick." Chuckling, she gathered up her bags. "I'm gonna pick a room and freshen up. There has to be _something _to do in this stupid city."

"Okay dear." He said, fetching his book to return to it. "Whatever you want."

Yes, whatever _I _want.

* * *

Having been born in 1492 before sanitizers and other miracle inventions, Katherine wasn't as easily disgusted as other people probably were. She'd survived on rats before so cluttered streets of stray animals and people living in dingy cardboard boxes that reeked of urine and worse did nothing to distract her as she walked along. A few begged for change but she ignored them, instead wondering which buildings used to be pretty and shiny that were now derelict shacks. Street vendors were selling everything from sandwiches to live chickens to pharmaceuticals. They'd regressed to a time when the only way to peddle your wares was to set up at the marketplace and haggle for the best price.

She was more at home than she wanted to admit.

Her black boots click-clacked on the smooth concrete as she continued, stopping a few times to check out what was being sold. She would have to get acquainted with the city before deciding how to rule it. Right now though she just wanted to drink whiskey and find someone to eat. No need to drag some poor guy or girl into an alley when she could have literally anyone she wanted.

Spying a group of guys loitering near a stop sign, she wandered over to them. "Hey, can either of you tell me where I can have a little fun around here?"

The handsome Asian smiled warmly. "There isn't much going on really unless you're in the mood for poker or a private party somewhere. There is Crash though."

"What's _Crash_?" She inquired.

He pointed to a thick building with boarded up windows. "It's where most go to chill. Drinks are half price and the music is good."

It wasn't the Ritz but it would have to do. "Thanks…"

He attempted small talk but she just turned and strolled away, weaving between the shells of two charred cars to get to this Crash. The door had been propped open with an apple crate so she just moved inside and model walked down the cement stairs into the main area. There was graffiti on practically every surface. The tables had mix matched chairs and none of the glasses matched either. But there was a bar, speakers hooked up to the walls and a large jukebox over in the corner.

Acceptable.

Going up to the bar, she leaned and flashed cleavage in her navy blue sleeveless blouse. It certainty got the bartender's attention. "Yeah can I get a shot of Bourbon? Only the good stuff if you've got it."

He studied her for a moment and then shrugged, sitting a small glass on the table and pouring her drink. _And he didn't even try to card me. I could get used to this. _Licking her lips, she knocked the alcohol back and requested another. "Keep them coming until I say otherwise."

"You wanna start a tab?" He asked all dimples and brown eyes.

"Sure. I'm good for it." She winked and took off her jacket, laying it across a stool. Turning, she rested her elbows to the wooden bar and took in the crowd.

There were different groups doing different things; playing pool or laughing it up with friends. Most were young—most likely older than her but no one in their forties or anything. Some were tattooed and others were pierced but they all appeared to be getting along. Kinda boring but it wasn't like she expected fights or whatever. Still when you were as old as she was, it was hard to be satisfied or entertained by normal stuff. Which is why she did evil shit—it amused her. And well most of it had been to keep her alive. Turning Caroline all those years ago to offer her up to Klaus was strategic, not bitchy. All the good it had done however. He'd ended up using Jenna for the final sacrifice.

Poor Jenna but better her than me.

Without looking back she picked up her glass and downed another shot, feeling the brown liquid burn as it went down her throat. She was hungry, for blood and a burger to be honest and she kinda wanted some new clothes. Surely they had some upscale stores still running where she could _purchase _a whole new wardrobe. Eat the clerk, stuff her body in the changing room and make a night of it. Sounded like fun.

Playing with the daylight bracelet around her wrist, she blinked slowly at the tall man that sidled up next to her with frosted brown hair and wide green eyes. "Yes?"

"Hello there." He said grinning. "Names Calvin but everyone calls me Sketchy. And you are?"

She looked him over. "A little too hot for you to handle I'm afraid."

He chuckled. "Oh I am definitely up for the challenge. C'mon you can at _least _tell me your name."

Why not? He's super normal. "I'm Katherine."

"Kathy—"

"_Katherine._"

Her tone made his cheeks flush pink. "Katherine. Right. So um, I haven't seen you around here. You new in town?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thought I'd check things out but nothing's really jumping out at me."

"You should come and hang out with me and my friends. I mean if you're all alone anyway." He pointed to a round table near the pool table. "We're good people. I'll buy you a drink…"

Being fawned over never got old. "Okay. Vodka."

Sketchy scratched at his face. "You um, old enough for that?"

She laughed. "You have _no _idea." Tapping his nose, she grabbed up her coat and waited for him to get her drink before following him to his friends.

Two girls and another guy were there. One girl with long black hair and silky olive skin, the other a pretty black girl with wild brown hair and full lips. The guy was gorgeous—way better looking than Sketchy—with seriously pouty lips, bright grassy green eyes and blonde hair. She wanted to lick him like a lollipop.

"Guys this is Katherine." Sketchy said happily. "Katherine this is Max, Original Cindy and Alec. Katherine is new in town and needing of the friends so I thought we could help her out."

Long dark hair Max.

Pretty black girl Original Cindy.

Gorgeous Alec.

"It's nice to meet you." She bit her bottom lip. Never being one for subtlety, she drifted into Alec's space. "You have the most delicious looking lips I have ever seen." She smoothed her thumb over them and then took hold of his chin, pulling him close for a deep kiss, running her tongue along his lips before sinking her teeth into the plump bottom one.

Sketchy let out an undignified squawk while Max and Cindy stared on with light snickers. Alec for his part was completely caught off guard. Katherine understood though, she often had that affect on people.

"Woo." He said once he came back to himself. "Is that how you say hello to everyone?"

"Only the _really _pretty ones." She smirked.

Original Cindy laughed a little. "I'm kinda shocked home girl didn't even ask if one of us was dating him."

Katherine tilted her head to the side. "I didn't ask because I didn't care."

Max frowned. "That's messed up."

"That's life." Pause. "Anyway what say you and I move this party to a move private location?"

Alec grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. "Normally I'd be all up for some strange hot chick hitting on me but why don't we have a few drinks first and see where the night takes us?"

Katherine pouted and she knew she looked adorable. "You don't think I'm attractive?"

"No you're…wow…" He gestured to her body. "But uh, c'mon you're new in town like _Sketchy _said. Don't you wanna meet people?"

She slithered up to him, pressed her breasts against his chest and smiled. "How about you meet me in the bathroom?"

He cleared his throat. "You're feisty, aren't cha?"

"I've been called a lot worse." Pecking his mouth lightly, she eased away and slid into a chair.

Cindy smirked. "Well, well, well Alec scared of a girl. Never thought I would see the day."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You guys are always telling me to treat chicks better and now that I'm actually doing it, you're gonna give me grief?"

Sketchy sighed. "I gotta stop hanging out with you man. You're _killing _me with the ladies."

Max rubbed his shoulder in solidarity. "What brings you to Seattle?"

Katherine sipped her Vodka. "Boredom. Figured I needed a change of scenery."

The other girl nodded. "Are other places really different from here though? Looks like everybody is in the same shape."

"What a shame." She replied blankly. "I think people should be more willing to go the distance. You can't be squeamish these days. Either you go after what you want or you lose it." She slid her hand up Alec's thigh under the table. "Wouldn't you agree?"

He snickered. "I…guess so."

She snorted and her hand went higher, giving him a firm squeeze. His foot jerked out and Max yelped. "What the hell, Alec? You just kicked me."

"Sorry but I'm currently being molested here." He wiggled his brows. "And it's just terrible."

Katherine giggled. "God you're gorgeous. And you have freckles. Do they go _all _over?"

Sketchy took a large gulp of his beer. "Get a room you two."

Getting up, the vampire stretched her arms over her head. "Alec, dance with me?" Not giving him a chance to say no, she latched onto his arm and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

The song drifting from the speakers was loud and soulful with dirty electric guitar riffs and low drum beats. And Katherine fell in step with the melody and proceeded to slowly grind Alec's brains out. His chest was a strong presence alongside her back, his fingers digging into the sides of her waist as she rolled her hips in a slow circle. She tangled one hand in the short hairs at the back of his neck, the other wrapping around his wrist. She forced him into step with her and rubbed against him like a cat in heat.

Alec grunted and dipped his head, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. "You're putting across a very good argument as to why I should take you home with me."

She grinned. "I know. Trust me when I say it would be the best night of your entire life."

"Oh I don't doubt it." He said nipping along her jaw. "I'm just not sure you would respect me in the morning."

And he's funny too. Gotta love that. "Depends on how you perform tonight." Turning to face him, she batted her long lashes. "Ask me to come home with you."

Slicking his tongue across his bottom lip, he hesitated for whatever reason. Never one for a lot of patience, she tightened her fingers in his hair and jerked his head down. Her big brown eyes bore into his as she repeated, "I said ask me to come home with you."

Alec shivered and slipped delicately under her spell like so many before him. "Come home with me."

"That's better." Kissing his nose, she hurried over to her jacket. "Tell your friends good-bye."

"Good-bye guys!" He parroted dutifully before leading her out of the club.

Katherine couldn't help but feel smug at their expressions. Several lifetimes had conditioned her to love screwing with peoples' heads. Or maybe it was simply a vampire trait. She knew for a fact that Damon played with his food—or he did before Saint Elena and her magical sincerity healed him. Waste of a perfectly good psychopath if you asked her. But it was what it was. And anyway she had Alec to play with now.

New toys were _always _better than old.

* * *

Alec's apartment was a kaleidoscope of colors, mostly worn yellows and reds. In its day it was probably very pretty, however time and disinterest, as well as a lack of funds had slowly lead to its decay. It was clean though which couldn't be said for over half of the places in the city. At least not the ones on the poorer side of town.

"I guess the pulse was only good for criminals." She mused out loud. "And well…those like me." Throwing her coat onto the coffee table, she pushed Alec down onto his sofa and straddled him. He still looked like an adorable dazed puppy. "Let's get this off of you."

She yanked his t-shirt over his head and off, tossing it behind her. His body was lithe and slim, not a bit of fat anywhere with narrow hips and slightly dark nipples. He was smooth; the only hair dusting his lower stomach to disappear beneath his jeans. There were freckles on the tops of his shoulders and possibly on the back of his neck. Either way he was _beautiful _and she did not throw that word around lightly. The last person she had found truly beautiful had been Stefan but this guy was perhaps even more so.

Maybe it was because he didn't hate his entire existence.

Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him, relishing the shape of his mouth and its softness. She bit at his lips—not enough to draw blood—and soothed the sting with a sweep of her tongue. Compelled as he was he kissed back, slowly, his breathing gentle pants whenever she let him up for air. He tasted like beer and cinnamon, the inside of his mouth wet and warm and perfect, her tongue sliding over and under his. She couldn't help but love every part of it and want more. Demand more until his cheeks were pink and his lips were red and kiss swollen.

She sighed almost wistfully. "Damn that's a good look for you."

Alec just blinked, naturally.

She nuzzled the hollow of his throat and lightly kissed his pulse point. "Mmm, you smell good too." The veins under her eyes rippled, turning the sclera a dark velvet red as her fangs emerged. "Don't worry, I'm gonna fuck you. But first…" Turning his head far to the left she sunk her teeth into his neck as deep as they would go.

His blood flowed freely and easily but there was an odd taste to it. Much sweeter than she was used to with a sharp kick back that literally made her growl. Through the years she'd detected drugs in peoples' bloodstreams and what they'd had for lunch earlier, but this was so inherently different that it immediately made her curious as to why. He _looked _human but his blood sure as hell wasn't.

But why?

Alec's eyes were all pupil having swallowed up the flecks of hazel, and he moaned when she sucked harder. Before Katherine could take pleasure in the sound, he jerked and pitched her off of him forcefully. She hit the wall with a thud and was up a second later, laughing, licking the trickle of blood from the side of her mouth.

"Well that's interesting." She murmured. "You broke my compulsion. _No one _breaks my compulsion."

Struggling to sit up, he touched his neck. "What the hell? You _bit _me!" He stumbled off the couch and into the bathroom to the mirror over the sink. "Dude you left holes and fucken teeth marks! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She pushed hair out of her face. "I should be asking you that same question."

He frowned. "How—how did we even get back here? I don't—we were at the club dancing and…what did you do to me?"

She grinned; he was cute when he was angry and confused. "What are you? Why does your blood taste so _good_? It's not normal human blood. I'd know… I've had a lot."

Yanking a towel from off the shower curtain rod, he pressed it to his wound. "You're freaken _psycho_."

"You're strong too. Last person to throw me around like that was a thousand years old." She put her hands on her hips. "You're not like me obviously."

He snorted heatedly. "Like you? What the fuck are you then?"

"I'm a vampire." She was in front of him next, showing off her red eyes. "What's your excuse?"

Alec didn't flinch at the sight of her. "A vampire? Right."

Katherine arched a brow. "Do I have to bite you again for you to believe me? Cause I'd love to only, _lower _this time."

Frowning more, he pointed at her. "You don't come near me. I mean I've done some kinky shit but blood drinking is where I draw the line."

They all say that at first. "You're healing already, I can smell it." She looked at his reflection. "I'm guessing that barcode on the back of your neck isn't some quirky tattoo about how much you cost. So, you gonna tell me what's up or do I have to go digging?"

His jaw twitched. "I think you should just stay away from me. Or else."

"Ooh I love threats."

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

Alec lashed out with a first that she easily blocked, shoving him into the sink. He grunted and launched at her in what could only be described as super speed, punches swinging but not connecting. Katherine seized his elbow, twisted it and flipped him over her shoulder, sending him crashing to the floor. She put her foot on his chest and pressed to keep him down.

"You are _very _fast." She was impressed. "And strong. But seeing as how I am over five hundred years old I could probably snap you like a toothpick. Which granted would be fun but a major waste of something so pretty."

"Thanks for the compliment. You're still crazy though." He lurched up, making her crash into a small table that ended up in pieces. "But don't count me out just yet."

The pretty vampire giggled and stood, dusting off her tight black pants. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart. Tell you what, why don't we finish this later? Your blood gave me a craving for strawberries." Strutting right up to him with both hands up in 'surrender' she smirked and licked his chin. "I'll be seeing you, Alec. You can count on it."

And in a flash she was gone, the door drifting closed behind her.


End file.
